Future Results Of Past Mistakes
by sonbtvs
Summary: Buffy makes a bad choice after the fall of the First. Faith moves away, then breaks away completely from everyone. A new big bad, or actually a Hell God family move to town and Faith is needed... will she help?
1. Chapter 1

_"Well B your not the one and only anymore, how's that feel?" Faith asks and Buffy says nothing she just looks at the crater inwardly thinking 'I haven't been the one and only in 4 years' but never voiced that. "What are we gonna do now?" Willow asks then Dawn steps up, "Yeah Buffy... what are we gonna do now?" she asks and Buffy shrugs really not knowing._

_"Well there is a hellmouth in Cleveland but I suggest we go to LA, Angel will be able to help us until we get situated," Giles says as he pushes everyone back onto the bus. He climbed into the driver's seat and started on the way to LA._

_Faith came up to Buffy on the bus but didn't sit down she just stood there, "Uh B... I gotta ask you something," she says really wanting to stay with everyone because as much as she hated to admit it she actually liked the scoobs, yeah they were horrible at times, and Buffy was a bitch most of the time but Faith had always loved Buffy and they were only horrible to her because she was horrible to them. "Yeah Faith," Buffy said looking her up and down. It was awkward especially since they had been sleeping together since she got back. But Buffy never expected herself to feel this way towards Faith and she didn't know that she could allow herself too after everything she had done. Buffy had went from getting off post slayage hornies to actually becoming attached._

_"Look now that the big bad is toast and there are a bunch of slayers around you really don't need me. Plus your about to meet up with Angel so you don't need anyone to keep you warm," she says and Buffy sighs, "Faith get to the point," she says and Faith takes a deep breath, "Fine. I'm just gonna lay it out and you can decide for me because its to much for me to decide on by myself. There's a hellmouth in Cleveland that needs a slayer, and I work better alone so you know I'm your girl. That would give The Slayer," she said putting emphasis one 'the' a chance to take a break, or relax and teach new slayers at her own pace and also have the badies taken care of. Or I could stay here with you and everyone else. And we could have... whatever it is we got goin on right now," she tells Buffy and Buffy gulps hating this choice being put on her. She hated having Faith's life changing choice be put on her, but in some way it made her feel superior and that's what she's always wanted., "Faith," Buffy was at a loss of words all these emotions goin through her head the strongest two were lust, and hatred. She knew she felt something for the slayer. She was perfectly capable of excepting she was gay, but she was not gonna except that she loved Faith, or even liked her. "I think you should leave. We don't need an ex murderer teaching the slayers. I really think you should go back to prison but going to the hellmouth sounds better," she tells Faith and Faith's face saddens as she turns around, "No problem, won't hear from me again," she says you can hear that she was seconds away from crying and when Giles stopped to get gas Faith got up off telling everyone she was gonna help Giles. But Guiles came back and there was no Faith and everyone knew that Faith and Buffy had been talking just before that. They had learned to like Faith, especially Kennedy, who didn't like Buffy to start with but now she hated her guts._

_They didn't hear from Faith for a year until Giles made Buffy go out to see Faith because he had not heard from the brunette in a month and she usually checked in at least twice a week; and Buffy had blamed herself ever since and Giles felt that a reunion would bring both slayers together again, it didn't go as he had planned because when Buffy got there all she could do was yell at Faith which made her cut herself off from the council and the slayers all together. No one knows what was said to make Faith become an independent party but the all know it was Buffy's fault because they all know that Faith wanted desperately to redeem herself in their eyes, and breaking away would do nothing to help that._


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" I say demandingly, "Giles you can't! We don't need her. There has to be someone else," I plead. God just don't bring Faith. I can't handle it. And I doubt she can either. "Buffy there is no one else. It is imperative that we have the best for this. And well she is one of the best... despite her past," Giles says and I roll my eyes, yeah she's the best alright, but there are many more slayers, why her? "Giles you don't understand," she says like she was back in high school.

"No Buffy I understand perfectly. You two have history, we all do with her. We are all ready to see her again, I think you've decided enough about Faith to last a life time. Now I know good and well that she has broke away from us, but I also know that she would die if anything happened to you or Kennedy. I don't know about the rest of us but she cares for you as Angel does, and she cares for Kennedy like a sister. Now it's time for you to suck up your pride, and play nice. If and when she comes I expect her to feel welcome, or at least feel like she can trust us," Giles says and I hang my head knowing everything he says is true, except the part about her carrying about me. After our last show down the most I should expect is a look over. It's my fault to, I was way out of line when I said what I said. "Fine," I say and walk out really not liking the fact that I was wrong. I never have and never will and that's half the reason Faith isn't here with us right now.

**Giles' POV:**

I'm standing out in front of the train station waiting for Faith to get off. After many hours of begging on my part I finally got her to come. It was harder than I thought, and she sounded harder than I remember her. You could hear the roughness and many years of being alone. I'm surprised she is as sane as she is now, after what she's been through I can't believe she stopped killing people. That's bad I'm aware but the more I think about it the more I realize that that was probably the only thing she knew for certain she had control over.

So when I see her get off the bus I know it's her immediately because she is still wearing her trademark black leather pants, white tank top. I notice she is not alone. As she walks out I notice her pulling a motorcycle, I believe Kennedy called it a crotch rocket. "Ah Faith!" I exclaim walking up to her and going for a hug but she side steps me and I look at her confused. "Look G. I agreed to help stop this crazy as Brady Bunch from hell alright, but I got rules. One no hugging, I don't do that shit no more, I haven't done it in five years and just because I came back for a while does not mean I'm gonna start. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know," she tells me and I silently weep for her. This girl... no this woman has been through so much, I'm ashamed for half of her coldness be my fault. "That's fine, but do know that we are all glad your back," I say to her and she rolls her eyes as she smirks, "Oh yeah I bet they are all just sitting there waiting for me to walk back into their lives. And uh for the record I'm not back. After I stop this shit I'm gone," she says and keeps walking her bike out of the station.

**Faith's POV:**

Man did I really want him to wrap his arms around me and treat me like I was one of them again, but I'm not. Even if I wanted to Buffy would never allow it and the only one that doesn't worship Buffy is Kennedy, and I know she would never risk loosing Willow. Actually Kennedy is the only one of these people I've actually talking too in the last 5 years.

Anyway we get out f the station and I see Giles head to his viper and I have to smile, "Nice wheels G," I say knowing that deep down, under all his British...ness a bad boy was just waiting to burst out. "Yours aren't that bad either," he tells me giving my bike the once over. I look at it and it makes me happy. I spent a lot of money on this bike. I spent more money on this bike then I spend on food for a year. And you know me, I eat... a lot. "Thanks it's a GSXR 750," I tell him and he looks at me like I'm crazy, "Wicked fast crotch rocket," I say to him and he nods, "Why didn't you just say that?" he asked me and I chuckled. It felt good, in a very awkward way to be around again. He got in and cranked up his car. Revving the engine, I think he's testing me, and hell I jump on my bike and start it up too. "Look I would race you G, but I got no fucking clue where we're going," I say looking around, "So we'll have to put that off for later," I say and he nods, "but we will race, and my bike is gonna leave you and your snake in the dust," I say and he smiles and drives off and I follow.

I walk through the arch way that led to the 5 acres of land, most of it taken up by buildings. I felt like I was at a college but Giles explained that they had taken in all the slayers and they were staying here to go to school and learn how to use their gift for good. I didn't really care, none of it concerned me. I am here for one reason and one reason only. The world is in trouble, innocents were in trouble, and I was gonna protect them, point blank no exceptions.

I notice Kennedy running to me and I brace myself for her tackle. When I said I wasn't gonna do hugs... I meant nobody could hug me besides Kennedy. When she didn't stop and ran full speed into me it knocked me down and I felt her hands wrap around me, "Hey Ken. I missed you too," I say smiling as she jumps up and pulls me to my feet, "Sorry it's just I haven't seen you in forever. I'm glad your back," she tells me and I sigh, "I'm not back. I'm gonna take care of the Demon Brady Bunch and I'm heading back. I meant it K. I don't work for, or with the Council of Watchers or the Slayers Order. I'm just staying here because I used all my money on my bike. I can't even afford a sleazy motel room without selling myself and well as much as a good fuck sounds most of the people that are willing to pay for it really suck in bed," I say smiling and she nods.

"Faith come on. You know Buffy gets full of herself. Whatever she said she didn't mean it," she tells me and I sigh, "Yeah she did Ken, and I'm sorry we haven't talked but she made it clear I wasn't welcome anywhere near anybody," I say and she sighs and hangs her head low. "Don't sweat Ken. It's getting dark let me put this up and we'll go patrolling," I say and walk past them. Now that I'm here I'm starting to feel like my resolve about being the third party is crumbling away. I miss all this but as I walk down the hall I'm pulled from my thoughts when someone bumps into me. I look up ready to chew whoever it was out when I see Buffy. I stare at her trying to get my composure back but when she says my name I look at her, "Yeah that would be my name. Glad you grew out of the name calling stage Buffy," I say using her whole name because I had done away with the nickname a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buffy's POV:**

I sigh it depresses me she doesn't use B anymore but that's my fault. Why the hell is all this my fault? How did I screw up this bad... that's Faith's job. Of course Faith has changed, she's grown, and I'm still that jealous girl from high school who is still in denial. No I know I'm gay I've come to terms and dated a few girls, but I just can't deal with loving Faith. My pride won't let me. "Whatever. So you came back huh?" I ask her trying to get some reaction but none came, "No. I came to help," she said her face emotionless, "Then I'm leaving and you won't have to see me again. That's what you want right? To never lay eyes on this murderous fiend again?" she asks me quoting me from our last encounter.

"Faith come on don't be that way. I didn't- I was just- I didn't mean it ok. I was mad and sad," I say cursing myself but it's already out so nothing I can do about it, "Sad? Really... what did Angel turn evil again?" she asks me and I sigh rolling my eyes, "No! You left, and I was the one that pushed you out," I say. I look at her and then back down, "It doesn't matter... the damage is done. Let's just get this over with," I say as I push past Faith not being able to stand there letting her look at me like that.

**Faith POV:**

I'm waiting outside the gate when I hear footsteps I turn around and see... everyone walking towards me. I look Kennedy dead in the eyes, "What the hell is this?" I ask her. "The Gang," she tells me and I roll my eyes, "Look no offence but I patrol alone," I tell them and Buffy steps through them all, "Yeah? So what else is new? But around here we stick together especially now that Hell God families are running around. Got it?" she asked me and I stepped up to her still hovering a few inches taller, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I will send you to the hospital. I used to be afraid to hit you that hard but you mean nothing to me anymore. So back the fuck off, nobody talks to me that way. Especially you," I say turning around and walking off into the night and I know they all follow behind me.

As we walk through the cemetery they all got into their little couples. It was me in front, Kennedy and Willow behind me, Xander and Dan behind them and Buffy bringing up the rear. I bet she isn't used to that.

I hear something like a branch crack to my left and I stop dead looking over there, "What?" Kennedy asked but I didn't answer I just walked towards the woods. I'm a step away from being completely in the woods when something with much more power than anything I've ever faced punched me in my stomach and sent me flying into Kennedy who landed against a tree.

I roll of Kennedy and just stay there for a moment as Willow checks on Kennedy. I look up and see Buffy getting the hell beat out of her and part of me wants to sit and watch, the other part, the one I was listening to tells me that I do still lo0ve that woman somewhere deep down inside and so I got up, as much as that hurt I did it and once I got my breath bag I went to her aid. Once I slipped in attacking the boy that couldn't be any older than 16 I looked over at her as I kicked the boy in the nuts, "Thought you could used a hand," I say to her and she shoots me this evil look, "Not from you," she tells me and I sigh. Will she ever stop being a bitch to me? When she gets thrown to the ground I step in full time now throwing a punch every chance I got. This punk ass kid was not gonna hit my... well whatever these people are to me he is not gonna hit them. I take my dagger out quickly and thrust it into the clutches his stomach and doubles over. I jump on top of him and grab the hilt that was made to fit my hand. I press it into him and twist it. He yells out and my eyes light up loving every minute of this. "So what's your name? Where do you live? What the fuck do you want?" I ask him and he smirks, "Damien, 666 Fuck You Lane, and I want to see you all burn in hell," he tells me and I roll my eyes, "We have a smart ass do we? Well let me show you what I do with smart asses," I say as I pull the knife up his body with it still stuck in him. He screams out in pain and I chuckle, "Lets try a different question. Where is the rest of the family?" I ask him and he smirks and points over my shoulder, "Right behind you," he says smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faith's POV:**

"Oh shit," I say as I whip my head around only to be met with a fist. I get knocked to the ground off the boy and I sit there trying to regain my focus then I jump up landing in my fighting stance. I look around and everyone's kind of frozen. Buffy has paired off with what looks like the mother of the group... or the oldest female. Kennedy had the oldest male. Xander and Dawn had both ganged up on the younger female; and Willow was behind the bushes chanting something. It sounded like a protection spell, but I'm a little rusty on my Latin.

I meet Buffy's gaze dead on and I see in her eyes she wants to attempt to fight them so I nod. "Bette hope Reds protection shit is working," I mutter under my breath as I do a flip in the air and come down hard and fast on the demon before me who if I'm not mistaken is... the boy I just gutted. What the hell? He's bleeding to fucking death but still he's up here fighting me off. Or at least he's trying to, I'm to fast and he's lost to much blood to put up much of a fight, but the others aren't that lucky.

"Dawn... Xander... Switch," I yell running to them as they look at me, "Get the boy. Get him back to... whatever it is you call that place. Alive if possible," I tell them and the run over to him and start dragging him away. Suddenly all the demons start and jump towards those two. They stop half way like they hit a wall and I look over to see Willow with her hands out and her hair... it looks like it's black. Obviously Buffy watches my gaze and runs to Willow knocking her to the ground. I'm confused but now that the spell is broken I have to contain the demons long enough for Xander and Dawn to get back to safety.

"Don't let them through," I hear Buffy shout at us and we get in a line and fight off the attacks one by one. Then they just stop all of a sudden and the demons look at me and Buffy, "This isn't over. We will get our son back, then we are gonna burn this world to the ground," they tell us and I chuckle, "Yeah? I'd like to see you try," I say and I step forward but Buffy quickly pulls me back, "Faith don't. We can't stop them tonight, don't give them a reason to kill you," she whispers to me and I sigh, "Buffy they've already got a reason. We're slayers that's reason enough," I tell her and she... is that a smile I see, "_We_ are slayers? I thought you worked for yourself," she asked me and I roll my eyes not answering but watching them as they retreat back into the night.

"Let's go guys," Buffy says and motions for us to follow her and this time I pick up the rear making sure no one was sneaking up on us.

**Buffy's POV:**

I'm sitting in the grass with my legs crossed and my palms faced upwards as the rested on my knees. I needed to relax, Faith being back brought emotions I really didn't want to feel for her... and tonight's little run in was doing nothing for my hornies. Faith and Kennedy had gone out clubbing right when we got here and dropped off the boy in the infirmary. Willow was sitting beside me in the same position trying to calm herself from tonight's magic usage. Listening to the birds and bugs chirp and tweet breaking the silent calm of night was soothing. And for a minute I forgot all the evil things in life and all I could even think about was serenity and... Faith. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she did everything flashed across the back of my eyelids. My eyes shot open and Willow opened one of her eyes to look at me, "You ok Buff?" she asked me and I sighed, "No not really... but I'll live," I tell her but she gives me her resolve face and I break down and slump over, "Is it Faith?" she asked me and I sigh and nod my head vigorously, "She's just so... much of everything," Buffy says shaking her head. "She gets on my nerves, and I want to hate her for what she did in high school. I want to watch her suffer for everything that ever happened because of her. But I also want to hug her and tell her it's ok. I want to pour my heart and soul out for her and then kiss her and be all fine and dandy. Most importantly I want her to believe me when I say that I'm sorry for everything I said back in Cleveland. But when I go to tell her any of this only the negative comes up and I freeze and I can't do it. It's so frustrating especially when I know her not being around is my fault for being so self centered and only caring about me and not about how my decision would affect her. Truth be told I didn't think she would even listen to me," I say tear droplets running down my face as I lean over and rest my head in my best friends lap. I really didn't. She had always done the opposite of what I told her so I just thought you know no matter what she was gonna stay... then we stopped and I never saw her again for a year. Not even a letter to me, there was one to Giles explaining that she was in Cleveland taming the hell mouth but none to me.

"Oh Buffy," Willow says and I sniffle as she pets my head. "Buffy do you hear what you just said?" she asked me and I look at her weirdly, "Yeah Will I heard it," I tell her but she smiles softly and shakes her head, "So why don't you just tell her that. Sit her down and tell her exactly what you just said... even the bad parts. Buffy people make mistakes, she is the queen of making mistakes. All that is, is a mistake. Your human Buffy, your gonna make a few of them," Willow tells me and I sigh, "I can't _just tell her_. Remember the whole freezing up thing," I tell her and she chuckles, "Besides she hates my guts now," I tell her sadly slumping down, "She wouldn't give me the time of day anymore," I tell her and she rolls her eyes, "You obviously don't know Faith," Willow tells me and I quirk my eyebrow, "Oh? And you do?" I ask her highly doubting that Willow the person who was quicker to convict Faith of all things evil more than me was seriously saying she knew her better. "Yes Buffy, I do. I understand her. She hates you, and pulls away from you because you're the one that can make her feel things she might not want too. You're the one that holds the power to break her heart. You actually already did that and now that she's put together the pieces she could find, she's sheltering it. Putting walls up, pushing the people she cares most about away," Willow tells me and I sigh, "I don't know Will," I tell her really not sure about this.

"Uhg I'm not gonna take no for an answer," Willow says standing up and dragging me with her into the staff dorms. She go to her room and she gets out her magic stuff, "Will what are you doing?" I ask her and she sighs, "Locator spell. Your going to talk to Faith," she tells me and I roll my eyes, "But... her and Kennedy need time to themselves," I say trying to find some reason not to find Faith. "They have every night until this apocalypse ends... and if you'll do this with me they might have the rest of their lives," she tells me and I roll my eyes, "Fine," I say.

After we did the spell Willow looks up, "They are on the strip," she says holding the small map we did the search on as we walk out to get in Willow's Corvette. Yes... the nerdy, shy, keeps to herself girl in one of the fastest cars there is. Kennedy has really rubbed off on her.

**Faith's POV:**

Wow did Kennedy look tense this afternoon. It's like she hasn't gotten laid in forever although she claims her and Red had been fucking like rabbits. I decided she needed a little quality girl fun... that's why we are at a strip club. It's very... me isn't it? She didn't like the idea at first saying Willow would be mad but all I had to do was call her a pussy and tell her she was whipped and she was happy to sit in that chair as I bought two lap dances. One for me and one for her.

Right now mine was grinding my face but I had made a special request for Kennedy. While mind was grinding my lap _Candy_ was grinding Kennedy's face. From all the noise Kennedy was makin I knew for a fact it had been a while since she got some, and I also know she was highly enjoying this.

I looked at Angel, which was the girls name and leaned in whispering in her ear. She chuckled and we got up and she walked me out to the back so we could do this right. Kennedy didn't even know I left.

**Kennedy's POV:**

Oh god! It's been way to fucking long since I tasted some good quality pussy. Don't get me wrong Willow's got a nice pussy but she keeps it locked up and wrapped away. I don't know what's wrong with her lately but she's been real exclusive and I don't think I can remember the last time we fucked. I mean we haven't even had a quickie. This feels so fucking good though. Yeah I know it's wrong but as I run my tongue up her entrance I'm imagining this is Willow's pussy even though her pussy is much better. She's moaning and it's Willow's sweet husky voice I hear instead of some whore who needs the few extra bucks. That what I hear Willow's voice again although I'm not hearing things anymore, this was actually hers. But she sounded pissed not pleasured. That's when I opened my eyes and Candy had already jumped off at the sight of the angry Wiccan, "Oh shit! Willow!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Willow's POV:**

Oh man. Oh man. I feel my heart chipping apart piece by piece as I watch my girlfriend practically eat out this whore. I feel the vomit coming up in my throat but when I hear her say my name I look at her, fiery passion burning in my eyes now, "Willow I can explain," she tells me as she scrambles up but what she doesn't know is she has that bitches cum rolling down her chin, "Yeah? You can explain why I just walked in on you eating out a whore? You can explain why you have her fucking cum all over you?" I say and you can see how mad I am because I never cuss, at least not say 'fuck' or any form of the word.

She wipes it off and looks at me pleadingly but I put on my resolve face. She is not gonna get away with this. Just because Faith is back doesn't give her an excuse to go buck wild. "Willow I know it looks bad but Faith bought us both one and... and well frankly it felt good," she tells me and I feel the bile rising up in my throat again. I stare at her wide eyed and shocked, "What?" I ask under my breath and she nods. "Yeah you heard me. It felt good. What am I supposed to do Will. We haven't fucked in ages. I don't remember the last time it was and that's bad because I always remember our sex. Good or bad I remember it... and I can't remember anything. I'm not like you Will. I can't go long without sex, it breaks me down, gets me depressed. You wanted to know what has been up with me... now you know. It's you Willow. You're what's up with me. I'm sorry-so so sorry, it shouldn't have happened but I'm only human," she tells me and I sigh turning away from her. I am not gonna let her see me cry, she is not gonna have that power over me. "Willow," I say as I walk away and when I feel her hand on my shoulder I whip around my hand extended and blow her ass into the wall, "Don't," I pause for effect, "touch," paused again, "me," I finish as I walk out leaving Kennedy laying on the floor trying to regain her breath; and a pissed off Buffy standing there looking at the room where sounds were coming from..

**Buffy's POV:**

No! That can't be her. She has the audacity to be fucking someone and leave Kennedy by herself. Oh man is she gonna get it. I walk towards the door and kick it open to find some girl on her back, her knees bent and when I say, "What the fuck," Faith's head pops up from between her legs and the look on her face is like a deer getting caught in the headlights, "B," she says and I swear I have steam coming from my ears, "You bitch! First of all you got Kennedy to cheat on Willow, now your pleasuring some skank instead of helping us figure out how to fight the Brady Bunch," I tell her and she stands up straitening out her clothes and locks eyes with me, "Now you listen to me Buffy... pay close attention. You," she said pointing at me, "have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing. You lost that a long time ago. I don't give a rat's ass anymore about you being The Slayer," she said putting emphasis on 'the'. "I have never, and will never be the research type. You call me when you need something beat up but until then I'm gonna have fun. I'm gonna live life on the edge, I'm gonna fuck every skank in the city if I feel like it," she says and I feel my stomach curl up. God I really don't want to hear that. "Fine you can do whatever the hell you want to... but why did you have to ruin Kennedy and Willow?" I ask her even though I never liked Kennedy she made Willow happy... until tonight.

"Ruin them? Buffy they were already ruined. Kennedy has been deprived of sex. She can't remember the last time they did anything with their clothes off together. Slayers were not built to go that long. Your jus t the odd man out on that one. Us normal slayers were built to eat, sleep, slay, and fuck," she tells me and I hate that she is saying this, cause some of it's true. I have always felt out of place around her. She was this self confident bad ass with the passion and drive to do the job, and I was on an emotional rollercoaster. "Slayers aren't meant to live as long as you have either, or me. Our regular lifespan isn't over 20 years. If it hadn't been for prison I'd be dead, more than likely, so since we have such a short time here on earth, and I don't see Kennedy going to jail anytime soon then she deserves to have fun! To live! To fuck," she tells me and I punch her. I don't know why but it was a natural instinct. I need to work on that but now I'm just confused, hurt, and... I said hurt right?

She falls to the ground not expecting it I guess, or just knowing that if she stood up she would fight back. She held her chin and looked up at me, "I'm oughta here," she tells me as she takes off out the door. As I watch her out the door my instincts and feelings for her take hold and rush after her, "Faith! Faith wait," I say as I run along side her. I place my hand on her shoulder and she stops abrubtly but not to talk as I had hopped. After putting my hand on her shoulder I feel her fist connecting with my jaw, it was not a hard punch but it wass definitely the first punch from her I'd had in many years. Even when I was saying all that shit back in Cleveland she had never hit me, pushed me maybe... But never hit me. This I know is gonna have me reliving senior year tonight. "I'm doing the whole walking out thing... it doesn't work if you come with me," Faiht tells me and I sigh shaking my head, "That's the whole point Faith. When are you gonna stop walking out? When are you gonna stop giving up? When are you gonna stand up?" I ask. I started out talking but by the end of those three questions I was screaming.

**Faith's POV:**

She punches me, she chases me, and doesn't even apologize. I have never, and will never understand her logic, if she even has one when it comes to me. "When you stop thinking your better then me; I'll stop trying to get away from you. But it's too late for that now. You mad your decision after Sunnydale, now live with it... I do," I say and walk off but this time she doesn't follow. This time she just stands there and lets me leave, and I'm thankful for that because if she had stopped me this time she would see that I was crying... and nobody except Angel gets to see me cry.

"Faith please think about this. We need you... she needs you; even if she can't express it herself. If you leave we will fail. The world will go into chaos, everyone you have ever known will more than likely be killed... and it will be your fault," I hear Giles say and I stop stuffing my bag with all my clothes. I got to give him credit... he knows which buttons to push. "Why is it always my fault Giles? Why can't it be her fault for once? Everyone says it was my fault for making her depressed for a year after I got off that bus, but I asked her what I should do. I asked her if I should go or stay. She made her fucking decision about me... and it's my fault!? Why? Why the hell is she always the one on the fucking pedestal... even though you call me in to help," I asks my voice cracking because I know tears are about to come. I'm, just not the person I was before. I cry a lot more... something has just broken inside me... and it's been that way going on 7 years now. "Why did you have to call me? Oh yeah because she fucked up her chance to get rid of them when she had it. Yet none of its her fault... it's actually all my fault for making her face them alone. She had her friends, and her little slayers but I'm the only one who could have helped her? The one person she would like nothing more than to drive a fucking knife into is the only person out this whole bunch who could help... and I was just conveniently not there so I'm the one that gets blamed... right? That makes a lot of sense," I say throwing my hands around trying to keep myself calm because I feel the undeniable urge to punch the man in front of me. At least the Mayor never pinned every little thing that went wrong on me.

"Faith who is blaming you for that?" he asks me and I sigh shrugging, "No one directly... but I'm sure Willow and Xander say it behind my back," I say never really expecting to be questioned on who had accused her of what. "That hardly seems like solid proof. Your going on assumption Faith and that's not good," he tells me and I whip my head around, "Don't tell me what's good Giles. I've lived just fine living off assumptions," I tell him and he shakes his head. "Yes Faith because killing a man because you 'assumed' he was a vampire is all 'five-by-five' right?" he asks me and my fists clench at how he is mocking me. "Faith you can't go through life assuming. You'll never get anywhere if you let you sub-conscious rule you," he tells me and I shake my head not wanting to stand here and listen to him because he was right to some degree. I don't handle being wrong well... although I should since that's what I'm best at... besides fucking and slaying being wrong is one of the things that are consistent in my life.

"Who says I want to go anywhere? I was fine where I was... and I'll be fine when I get back there," I tell him zipping up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder as I head out. He grabs my arm and I look over my shoulder at him, "Faith please... don't walk out on us... on the world," he tells me and I close my eyes, "I'll catch you later G," I say as I walk out shutting the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buffy's POV:**

"She left? Really?" I ask not believing it. Faith wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't gonna stay. "Yes she left. You got your bloody wish Buffy. She's gone, and so is our chance of ever saving this world," Giles said and I can tell he is super pissed, "She can't… she-she wouldn't," I stammer and he scoffs, "She can Buffy, and she did," he tells me. I know he's just nervous because he knows we can't do this without her. She adds something to the gang that no one not even Kennedy can replace. "No… she wouldn't leave me," I say and he did have his back to me but he turned sharply around, "Yes Buffy she would! She's changed… I don't think she gives a bloody rat's ass about you anymore. You hurt her to much for her to keep caring," he tells me and I look at my feet, "I'll find her… and get her back," I tell him and he sighs I know trying to calm himself, "Buffy if you find her, that's an _if_ you find her please don't mess it up. She's our last chance," he tells me and I nod and walk out of the room in search of Faith.

**Buffy's POV:**

I feel her. She's in there but why? She should be on a plane back to Cleveland by now. I sigh then take in a deep breath. Here goes everything and I knock on the door as I let out the breath. This is perfect I'm here but have no idea what to say, really and truly I didn't even think I'd get this far.

When she opens the door her arm is raised back and a stake is tensely gripped in her right hand. "B-uffy," she says and I have to fight back the smile at how she almost used my nickname. When she made it up for me I couldn't stand it. Now that it's gone I just want it back. "Faith. Can we talk," I ask her. "Depends on how fast you are," she tells me and moves out of the doorway.

**Faith's POV:**

Who does she think she is? Oh right she's Buffy, the woman I was and still am crazy about. Sometimes I mean that literally. "Make it quick. I've got sleep to catch up on," I tell Buffy as she looks at me. "Don't leave," she says and I chuckle, "Not that you have any control over me leaving or not, I am not gonna punish innocent humans because we have problems. If I leave you have no chance, and if you have no chance then there is not way in hell the normal people have one. So I'm gonna stay and your gonna keep out of my way. Your not gonna criticize me, and when I try to do the brooding thing your gonna let me. If you don't do these things well I'm not like I used to be, I will hit you, and I promise you'll be seeing stars for days afterwards," I tell her.

She chuckles, "Yeah ok," and then turns to leave. "Wait that's it?" I ask her really not expecting it to be that easy. "Yeah that's it," she tells me when she turns around. I know I still look very confused cause I still feel very confused. "I didn't think you'd give up making me feel like shit that easy," I say not meaning too it just came out. She sighs and looks me dead in the eyes, "Faith this might be the last time I have the courage to tell you this, "What I said to you back in Cleveland… it was out of anger because you left med," she says and I'm surprised because she so told me to leave. "You told me to leave. That day on the bus when I asked you whether I should stay you told me to leave. That no one needed me," I say not believing what I'm hearing. "Since when did you start listening to me Faith?" I ask her. "Since I started second guessing all my decisions; and for the record everything you've ever said whether I showed it or not effected me somehow," I tell her. I watch her face fall as she realized all the hateful things she's ever said to me had an effect on me. "I didn't know Faith. You walked around Sunnydale like nothing bothered you," she tells me and I shrug, "It's no big deal," I say to her trying desperately to change the topic. "No it is Faith. It is a big deal, but it's not why I'm here. Look you had left me alone in a new world ok. I was angry, scared, in love, disappointed, all those emotions I had no idea how to handle anymore. I might have done better but they were all because of you Faith and when it comes to you I'm a different person. Sometimes that person is someone I'm not proud of," she says to me. "You scare me Faith. The fact that you know me better than my best friends scares me. The fact that I could be just like you scares the hell out of me… but it also makes me feel happy. For some god awful reason; everything about you and me is wrong. Light and dark, good and evil, sane and insane, Buffy and Faith," she tells me, "It's not that you're a girl that scares me it's the fact that your Faith. Our history together scares me," she tells me and I look at my feet. What scares me most is every time I let myself feel comfortable around you, you break my heart. I don't want it broken again Faith. I'm missing pieces still from Angel, Riley, Spike even. I don't think I can handle it breaking again," she says and then walks out without even letting me say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Faith's POV:**

I walk through the huge medical ward. I've been making sure Red wasn't anywhere near me. As much as I'd like to make everyone believe I'm not scared of anything; Red terrifies me. And well I gave her a motive to get back at me for getting Kennedy to screw around. I have also been avoiding Kennedy, or actually she has been avoiding me. I think she's trying to get back into Red's good graces and dropping me is the way to do that. I don't blame her; if I had Buffy and she'd gotten me to cheat on her then I'd be pissed too. Of course if I had Buffy I'd make damn sure there was no _lack_ of sex. "Faith," I hear Buffy call as she pops her head out of the room where demon boy is being kept, "Hey don't tell me you started without me," I say to her as I walk in and over to the guy who looks fully healed. He probably is and if Red had not put some magic walls up he probably would have busted out of here a day ago if not for Red's magic. "So we can do this the fun way or the easy way which is it gonna be?" I ask him and he glares at me, "I'm not telling you anything," he tells me and I roll my eyes before punching him and I see Buffy move in the corner of my eyes but I turn around, "Remember my conditions. Don't get in my way," I say to her. "Look you didn't answer my question," I tell the boy and he chuckles, "I don't give a damn about your question," he tells me and I laugh dryly as I take out a knife and start to drag it down his skin. I _was_ doing that before it got kicked out of my hand at least. "Buffy what is your problem? You fucking him too?" I ask her. "You need to figure out whose side your on. Are you going to fuck them or fight them… pick one," I say to her and she scoffs and walks out. I didn't mean to freak out but every time people try to torture demons she gets in the way; she acts like we are to rough on them.

"Now that we got the room to our self lets get back to where we were… oh yes," I say as I put the knife back in the skin and begin again. I don't stop till I've made a square cut as big as his torso. "This could get ugly if you don't answer my questions. I'm sure demons enjoy their dicks as much as humans and if you had any respect for it you will answer what I ask," I tell him an evil glint in my eyes. He notices it and sighs, "Fine just don't touch it," and I smirk, "oh don't worry. Although when you heal I might take it out for a spin once or twice," I tell him chuckling at the expression on his face. "Where are you hiding?" I ask him and he looks away like that's gonna make what he's doing seem less like ratting. "I-I don't know the address… it's close-close to Wolfram&Heart," he tells me and I sigh as I walk out of the room calling Angel or Cordelia or anybody from the Fang Gang, "Wolfram & Heart," said the receptionist, "Put Angel on," I tell her and she asked me who I am, "Faith. Faith Lehane now put the vampire through now," I say and she does what I say. God these new girls have no idea what they are doing. "Angel," he says and I sigh, "You need new front desk people," I say to him and he sighs, "Faith it's been a while. So you in town?" he asked me and I chuckle, "Yeah you think we could meet? I got something to ask you," I say to him, "Yeah sure but it'll have to wait. I'll meet you at Will Hagen at one o'clock," he tells me and I nod but he can't know that, "Wicked," I say and hang up.

**Buffy's POV:**

I've been listening to Faith phone call the whole time and I smirk, "So she's meeting Angel?" I mutter and that's when she looks over at me, "Hey B," she says and I smile as I pop up, "You called me B?" I ask her and she nods, "Yeah I guess I did," she says and looks down at her feet, "Well it's a start right?" I ask her and she nods, "I figured you saying the shit you did yesterday… I owed you one. And it's been killing me not calling you that," she tells me smirking. I chuckle, "I had a feeling," I tell her and she looks away and it's a comfortable silence. Something we haven't had in a while… mainly because if we are in a room together there is no silence. "Faith I'm not trying to tell you what to do… or actually I am; you need to Kennedy, then you need to get her to talk to Willow. I've already talked to Will but she needs to hear some things from Kennedy… not me," I tell her and as I walk off she sighs, "Hey! I'm sorry about what I said in there with the demon," she calls to me and I stop turning my head around, "I deserved it," I say and then continue on my way.

**Faith's POV:**

I knock on the door and hear something fall and break on the floor. I turn the door knob but it's locked. I sigh, "Sorry for the Ken," I say before punching the knob through the door then just pushing the door open. I rush in and shake my head, "You really think your gonna get her back like this?" I ask my best friend and I see her turn up another bottle of pure vodka. I look around and see a mixture of Crown, Jack D, and Vodka bottles littering the room. Kennedy chuckles drunkenly and crabs the bucket beside her bed and she pukes. I cringe and sigh when she speaks next, "I don't know who you're talkin about," she says and I bury my head in my hands. "Let's go," I say pulling her to her feet but when she tries to fight back I punch her in the face and she blacks out. It's the only way I could get her to stop squealing and be still.

Once I get off the grounds I take Kennedy back to my place and lay her down in the bed. I pick up a water bottle and my bottle of aspirin I had in my bag. I pour water on her face and she wakes up. She grabs her head and I smirk, "Take this," I say shoving the pill down her throat, "Drink this," I say pouring the rest of the water down her throat as well. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we get your girl back," I say knowing Kennedy was in no condition to bed successfully. And by tomorrow she should only have a slight hang over but it will be good for Willow to see she is in so much pain she conflicted pain on herself as well.

**Angel's POV:**

I've been waiting over ten minutes; where is Faith? Oh speak of the devil here she comes, "Faith you're late. I'm a busy vampire what if I had to go somewhere after this, "Chill A. This is more important. Your firm is housing a family I need dead," she tells me and I look at her seriously, "Stop with the pleasantries Faith and get right down yo business," I tell her and she smirks, "How are you Angel?" she asked me and I nod, "I'm alive… well actually that's not true but you know what I mean," I tell her and she nods, "I know," she says. "So what brings you to LA? Last I heard you were on the hellmouth," I say to her and she looks down, "They needed me here for a while; after I take care of their problem though I'm heading back. Too many people here who I would rather live without," she says and I look into her eyes. She can hide most everything with her body language but you can see everything in her eyes. "It's Buffy. I heard about what's been goin on… and she told me what had happen back in Cleveland," I say and she looks down, "I didn't come back to make her feel better, or to get closure, or to hear her say sorry. I came back because Giles thinks I can offer something that no one else can, that's it," she tells me and I sigh and she cuts me off when I open my mouth, "No Angel. I'm not talking about it anymore. I laid my heart out for her. It was her choice, do you know how it felt to give up the control I have always had around my heart? Well it was hard and she ripped it out of my chest, stepped on it, spit on it, and then shredded it. After she did that she blew the pieces in my face. Now she is gonna live with her choice, whether she likes it or not. I'm not putting myself through that again," she tells me and I sigh shaking my head, "Really? That's why you have tears falling down your face huh?" I ask her as I wipe them away with my thumb. She lightly pushes my hand away and wipes them herself, "Just drop it please and tell me what I need to know about the demons," she tells me and I nod, "They are a royal demon family who rules the demonic waste land. The only way to kill them is…" and I go on to tell her what to do and what it requires.

Little did we know Buffy had been sitting a few tables behind the bar listening to every word we said.


End file.
